warriorscatrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
DriedClan
DriedClan is a clan that has no water at all. Territory They live in a desert. Prey Rattle snakes, and other desert animals. Members Leader: Tailstar: black and white she-cat with blue eyes. RPed by General. Apprentice Rosepaw Deputy: Pumafur: back tom with green eyes. Mates with Cheetahblaze. RPed by General. Apprentice Morningpaw Medicine Cat: Dryberry; black she-cat with ember eyes and white paws. RPed by General. Warriors: Rattle-eye: black and white she-cat with green eyes. Powers of Rattle Snake. Can turn into a snake. Sister of Snakefang. RPed by General. Snakefang: grey tom with blue eyes and white stripes. Powers of a Snake. Can turn into a cobra. Brother of Rattle-eye. RPed by General. Apprentice Eyepaw Cobrafang: pale grey she-cat with blue eyes. Powers of a Snake. Can turn into a cobra. Has a crush on Snakefang. RPed by General. Apprentice Pawpaw Apprentices: Rosepaw: pale ginger tom with blue eyes. RPed by General. Morningpaw: black she-cat with green eyes and ginger patches. Has a crush on Rosepaw. RPed by General. Eyepaw: pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes. RPed by General. Pawpaw: black and white tom with green eyes. RPed by General. Queen: Cheetahblaze: ginger she-cat with blue eyes and white patches. Mates with Pumafur. RPed by General. Mother of Foxkit, Lionkit, and Jaykit. Kits: Foxkit: dark ginger tom with green eyes. RPed by General. Lionkit: ginger tom with green eyes. RPed by General. Jaykit: pale grey tom with blue eyes. RPed by General. Former Members Driedstar: grey tom with blue eyes and black stripes. RPed by General. Died of old age. Pumpfur: black tom with green eyes. RPed by General. Exile for mating Tailstar. RPG Center Pumafur and Morningpaw were out hunting when they spilt up when two toms were following Morningpaw. Pumafur was following his apprentice to see the toms one of them were Pumpfur. He watches his apprentice do a hunter's crotch and Pumpfur jumps onto Morningpaw and mates her. Pumafur ran out and attacked Pumpfur. Pumpfur said, "How did you know I was here?" Pumafur said, "I was following my apprentice." That's then the other tom started to mate Morningpaw. They heard a rustle in the bushes, Rosepaw appears with Tailstar, Rattle-eye, Cobrafang, and Pawpaw. That's then a group from HuntClan appear(Nosepaw, Faststar, and, Bowarrrow.). Morningpaw yowled, "Someone stop the tom!" Rosepaw sprinted at the tom and push him off. The tom said, "MateClan ATTACK." Faststar said, "ATTACK HuntClan. I can't believe I'm doing." A bunch of toms appear and attack. Pawpaw and a blue grey tom were fighting a tom with black fur. The tom yowled and ran off. Pawpaw said, "Thanks for helping. My name is Pawpaw son of Tailstar." Blue grey tom said, "My name is Nosepaw of HuntClan. Son of Caveglass and Volefern." Pumpfur said, "Retreat MateClan." Tailstar appears behind her son and said, "Pawpaw who is your friend." Pawpaw said, "Mom meet Nosepaw of HuntClan. Mom watch out." A tom jump on top of the leader and mated her. Nosepaw jumps and knocks off the tom. The tom said, "You stay away from my mate." Pawpaw said, "Father?" Faststar said, "Nosepaw coming." Nosepaw said, "Bye Pawpaw."All Benders 16:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:RPG